


Love blossoms in silence

by Akiko_kitsune



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, First Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oboro POV, Oboro ran away with Shouyou and became senior disciple, Shouka Sonjuku AU, flower symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_kitsune/pseuds/Akiko_kitsune
Summary: Everyone saw Takasugi's potential and bright future. He was easily becoming one of Shouka Sonjuku greatest proud.Oboro as senior disciple only watched over that nothing obstruct that. Like camellias that painted their village, he himself bloomed unnoticed by most watching the world from a distance. That was until he learnt the meaning of these flowers. And that they were rarely blooming alone.
Relationships: Oboro/Takasugi Shinsuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Love blossoms in silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chr0matic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chr0matic/gifts).

> It's the first time I'm writing something for someone's request, so I'm not sure if that is what I was asked for, but I hope it's still enjoyable

Shouyou, in the end, set his school in a small samurai’s village away from the capital. Great place for fugitives to hide and start a new life. There were only a few incidents at the beginning caused by villagers’ suspicions towards newcomers, but thanks to Oboro's quick findings of potential troubles they were able to solve all of them before anyone outside the village got notified. That was the risk they prefer not to take.

And since then two years passed peacefully. Oboro went through it in high alert. Always checking any possibility the Naraku could find them here.

It seemed they were going to be safe here.

When that thought settled in Oboro's mind, he even started enjoying this village. Its peaceful everyday rhythm and salt-scented breeze from the ocean.

Maybe that was what freedom felt like...

What he loved the most about this place were the camellias that painted the whole village red during the winter. Oboro watched them bloom year after year. Particular flowers. One of the first in the winter, vivid in colour but short on the scent. As if they were blooming in silence. Almost like him, growing, yet doing everything in their might not to get noticed.

Oboro didn’t want to be a nuisance. Shouyou had done so much for him, he owed his life to him to repay it. So, Oboro did everything he could to help with running the school and supporting students. That turned into one more thing he fell in love doing. Just watching how a few words, few acts of kindness could change someone’s life and brought out a smile on their faces. It wasn’t hard. Sometimes all that had to be done was to hear someone’s troubles out or went one more time with them through some kanji.

And in cases of some students, they always needed to be taken out of troubles. Especially one that if maybe not being the loudest, had definitely the most vivid personality.

And was awful stubborn.

“Would you let me treat your wounds?” Oboro asked calmly for the second time.

“It’s nothing.” Takasugi tugged his hurt arm even closer to his chest hiding it.

“Would you prefer sensei seeing you like that and getting worried?”   


“No…” Takasugi sighed.

One way or another Oboro was able to get to him. It took a bit of effort, but it was worth it. 

Takasugi was the first person from this village that opened out before the newcomers. He did it in a bizarre way of wanting to duel with Shouyou yet getting stuck on a fight with Gintoki over who he couldn’t reach satisfactory advantage. Even if he couldn’t get his scores even with him, he easily won over everyone’s hearts by never giving up, even facing someone so ridiculously stronger than him. He just trained harder and slowly made his way into narrowing distance between them.

Takasugi wasn’t only around to cause troubles and ignite brawls. What partially made him come back over and over was his relation with Shouyou. With his ability to win over everyone’s hearts, he managed to come close even to Shouka Sonjuku teacher. They could talk for hours about any issue. And Oboro could tell that Shouyou began to want to live more since that boy started coming around.

Gintoki would never say it out loud, but he always looked forward to meeting him again.

And Oboro…

He also looked forward to meeting him. Even to seeing him from the distance, since that was what Oboro mostly limited himself to.

“You’re strong, right?” Takasugi wondered as Oboro treated his injury.

“It’s relative.”

“But you’re stronger than me, right?” His gaze was intense enough to burn through him.

Oboro nodded. Takasugi was quite skilled in fighting, he got to watch his duels with Gintoki a few times, but he was still inexperienced.

“Then teach me.”

"I… I don't know how." That was mostly true. But on the first impulse, he felt he couldn't teach him considering what Oboro knew was mostly what he picked up watching Naraku. Nothing good would come from learning that. Also, it probably would upset Shouyou.

“Just fight with me.” He wasn’t letting it go.

“You’re hurt.”

“Then go easy on me, senior disciple.” Takasugi grinned.

How could someone manage to refuse him anything?

If Oboro was like a flower growing in silence and hiding, Takasugi bloomed vividly catching everyone’s attention and admiration.

* * *

Oboro walked through the path that was covered entirely by snow.

It rarely snowed that intensively here, yet he didn't question it. Why was he there? Where was he going? He couldn't recall...

But everyday routine wrote into his body. He could trust himself to move in the right direction. He would recall everything along the way.

He walked through the camellias grove. It had to be his free time then, he often came here then...

Someone lay there in the snow.

A corpse?

Oboro felt his blood freeze. So far this village was their paradise. If something happened here, if they had to flee…

He moved closer. The body was pale, but not dead-like. It even seemed quite warm despite laying in the snow.

Oboro moved his gaze further to examine the body…

Chest moved rhythmically. That person was alive. And their breath seemed to be at the right pace. Maybe they had only fainted…

He finally could see that person's face.

Oboro ran to him.

What could have happened? Had he fainted? What if…

No.

No. He couldn't. Anyone but him.

Oboro calmed down when he touched him. Takasugi’s body was indeed warm. Even overheated. Good, he was alive. He was still fighting. As always.

Oboro took a good look. He couldn't spot any injury. The skin was spotless which was pretty unusual.

For some reason, it was hard for Oboro to focus. Why in such grave conditions, his gaze was straying and not focusing on finding the possible cause of the situation? Why was he getting so distracted by the way how red flowers on the ground contrasted with his pale skin, by the calm sleep-like face, by slightly parted lips?

He had to focus.

If not by injury, did Takasugi fainted because of some sickness? He was indeed pretty vulnerable towards cold whenever the seasons changed. That seemed probable then.

Was he feverish? He felt hot in touch, but Oboro's hands always ran cold. He leaned closer. He pressed his forehead against his to check his temperature.

And then Takasugi opened his eyes.

His expression was so soft and tender. He didn't push Oboro away. No. He reached his arms around him and pulled him closer.

His body was truly warm.

Oboro closed his eyes for a moment and let this warmth to embrace him. When his thoughts started to relax, he understood. It was all a dream. Something like that could not happen in real life.

That thought let Oboro relax. He didn't have to overthink what was happening. It was just a dream. It didn't have much sense.

And as if brought by that thought, Takasugi's hand moved from Oboro's hair. His fingers traced along his nape. His touch was so tender, Oboro trembled under it. When it slipped under his collar…

Oboro woke up.

What was that dream?

Why had he even thought about something like that?

It was just a dream. It probably came without any reason. He should pay attention to it.

Yet maybe it was better not to fall asleep that night again.

* * *

“You look tired.”

Oboro shivered hearing Takasugi’s voice. So far he managed to push that weird dream aside, only now it came back. He just needed to push it aside once more. After all, it didn’t mean anything.

Oboro smiled to Takasugi. “I slept poorly.”

Takasugi dragged his gaze across the classroom. Usually, Oboro took on himself cleaning it after classes when it wasn’t that messy, cause then Shouyou told all the students to help. But if it was only a case of a few stray pieces of paper, ink stains on the tables and books left behind in different places that they should be, it was better for one person to take care of.

“Need help with anything?” Takasugi proposed.

“I can manage it, thank you.”   


“But you will finish sooner with someone’s help, right?”

“I suppose…”

“Then just let me.”

They quickly managed to get everything done. It was a very easy task.

“Anything else you need to do?” Takasugi asked afterwards.

“Not until dinner… Why… Nothing.”

“What?”

Oboro should have paid more attention to the words he said out loud. Yet, he rarely spoke with anyone else than Shouyou, so he lacked practice.

“I found it surprising you cared. I’m not someone who… I’m… no one." He was but a ghost that stayed too long on this earth. Most of the people walked past without noticing him. He got used to that.

Takasugi stared at him for a moment. Then he sighed and looked aside. "I wanted to get mad at you, but… It would be too hypocritical to get mad at something I relate to… You matter, you know? You always help and support everyone around. You’re nice… And you always clean my mess." Takasugi chuckled.

"Why did you say you relate to… that?"

"I'm just a brat causing troubles with no perspective on the future. I'm no one worth remembering. Is there even anyone who cares for me? Sensei cares about all his students so that barely counts, same with you, and Zura had to fill somehow the hole after losing his family, I just happened to be around…”

"Aren't that already three people?"

"... I guess."

"You are not  _ no one _ ."

"Neither are you."

That stayed on Oboro’s mind. To the point when the teacher noticed his absentmindedness while making dinner.

“He caught your attention, huh?” Shouyou chuckled.

Whose attention he wasn't catching?

He would grow up to be one of the finest men in history. Anyone could sense it. He was strong-willed and intelligent, nothing could stop him. And his heart was good and sensible, so he would never get lost on his path. They were all honoured they got to meet him in their worthless lives.

* * *

Once again the camellias blossomed adorning village with their frail beauty. In any spare moment, Oboro went to the camellias grove where their presence was almost weighing everything else down. After all these years it became to be his place. He would never claim anything, but he just happened to be here alone most of the times.

One day someone else looked out for hideaway there as well.

Oboro sensed he wasn’t alone, but he tried to get over it. He didn’t own this place. Still, at some point, his curiosity had to win over. He walked around to find the intruder. Even before he found him, he had a good guess who that might be.

“What happened?” Oboro asked as he faced Takasugi. Of course. Who else could cause so many troubles?

"Nothing."

As always. But he could never fool Oboro. He got closer to the boy. “I was the one who treated your wounds. I know which one you had from a fight with Gintoki and which one you did not." His gaze attentively went along slightly bruised cheek. Someone had to punch him pretty hard.

“My father got mad.”

“Is this common?”

“Kind of.”

“Does sensei know about that?”

“No.”

Oboro suspected that. In all his greatness as a teacher, sometimes so down to earth details went unnoticed by Shouyou. But no one could take care of everything. So Oboro was here to support him and make up his shortcomings.

Yet, how to solve something like that?

The easiest would be to tell Shouyou. Since it was a recurring situation, it had to be changed. But how? During the time Takasugi was Shouka Sonjuku student, they had a few disputes with his father, so Oboro knew well that man’s character. Was there any other possible solution to this conflict than…?

Rather unlikely.

“Maybe you should stop coming here,” Oboro tried to suggest.

“Why?”

“So you won’t get hurt.”

“I’m used to it.”

_ No. Never think like that. Don’t ever get used to something like that. You don’t deserve such treatment. _

“Your father probably knows what is best for you.” That words barely went through Oboro’s throat. He barely kept himself from going after a man who dared to raise his hand against him.

"Screw you," Takasugi threw.

Okay. He didn’t need to like him.

"Fair enough." Oboro got up. "I'll inform sensei about it."

"Whatever."

* * *

Oboro then left and the first thing he did was reporting this issue to Shouyou. It wasn’t the easiest conflict to ease, but at this point, Shouka Sonjuku was starting to have some respect in the village. And in the end, it was better for Takasugi to attend it than none as he rarely showed up at his previous school. It was more a call for a cease-fire than the resolution of the conflict but it was something. It was worth even tarnishing whatever relation Oboro formed with Takasugi.

At least he thought it damaged something between them. Though, a few days later, he met Takasugi again. Not even in the school, but at the camellias grove. Takasugi rested leaning over a tree.

“You came again.”

“And got hurt.” Takasugi grinned.

Oboro sighed. With one look he could tell Takasugi fought with Gintoki. These injuries were always the worst and at the same time ones the boy showed off the proudest.

Did he win this time?

Judging by his devil-may-care attitude, it was probable.

“I knew I would find you here,” Takasugi said when Oboro crouched to check on his injury.

“Why were you looking for me?”

“To thank you, I guess.”

For what?

Nothing got solved in the end. Maybe the peace they attained was nothing but silence before a storm. The older Takasugi was becoming, the bigger expectations towards him were. He was no longer a brat causing troubles around, he would soon turn adult and have to face the future of becoming next head of his family. He should stop playing around.

Maybe Oboro should stop coming forward to him at every possible moment and help him break all the ties with Shouka Sonjuku. But, it was hard to keep himself from someone as radiant as Takasugi. People were naturally drawn towards him. Yet, it would not bring anything good.

It would be better for his future and his family that his and Shouka Sonjuku paths would go apart.

“Won’t you get cold?” Takasugi asked.

That question took Oboro aback. It was still so usually when someone cared about him. He was only a ghost. They don’t get cold not feel anything.

“I’ll be alright.”

“‘kay…” Takasugi moved his gaze aside. His hand grasped on the flowers that fell on the ground. They started to wither sheading whole flower buds.

“You know how many meanings these flowers have?” Takasugi said. “Like… They are bad luck for a samurai. Because they fell so easily and completely…” Takasugi chuckled. “Good that I’m not much of a samurai.”

That was a lie.

He was a better samurai than his father would ever be. Blindly following rules and tradition wasn’t making anyone anything but an idiot.

“They are seen as divine, eternal…” Takasugi continued. “People have a lot of imagination, don’t they? Writing so much meaning into some fragile flower…” He looked up to Oboro. "Wait, one fell into your hair." 

Takasugi immediately moved to take it out. Oboro froze. His touch was as tender as in that dream he should have forgotten long ago. Oboro barely stopped himself before leaning into it.

Takasugi noticed that. He chuckled. "I used to thought you didn't like when anyone touched you. But actually, you quite like it, huh?" His hand moved one more time through Oboro’s hair. "There is one more meaning to these flowers…” Takasugi put the camellia that just fell into behind Oboro’s ear. “Do you know what  _ that  _ means?” Takasugi asked. His voice was weak, almost shy.

Oboro knew.

These flowers also meant to love and cherish someone.

Was he reading it right?

Oboro wasn’t given much space to doubt it. Takasugi’s hand stayed by his ear, only slid lower to his jawline, moved him to look at him. That was probably the best way to get rid of doubts - to face that person. But what to ask?

He didn’t have to worry about it either.

Takasugi moved closer. His intentions were clear, yet Oboro got so surprised by that, he was blind towards it until their lips touched. They were so soft and warm.

There was something so vulnerable in Takasugi’s gesture.

So he…

Oboro began to understand.

There was something no one noticed, something that bloomed in silence. Even in such an honest and open heart as Takasugi’s.

The only thing Oboro could do in return was to show the content of his. The years of watching, of yearning, of dreaming. Maybe it was flawed and ugly, but in such circumstances, it was better to come clean.

Oboro moved to kiss him back. To try to recreate that perfect motion. And somewhere between it, he uttered: “I love you, I loved for so long.”

Takasugi stopped.

Had Oboro done something wrong?

“Stupid,” Takasugi murmured. “You should have said that earlier.”

Oboro smiled acknowledging his mistake.

It was like a dream. And as in dreams, he could not see any possible follow up. Like it was just an illusion a second before breaking apart.

“What will happen now?”

“Probably,” Takasugi started leaning into Oboro’s arms. “I will become some boring noble family heir and you will continue running the school. Of course, if only Shouyou won’t let us to some revolution before,” Takasugi chuckled.

The world could even fall apart, as long as Oboro had Takasugi in his arms. There was only one doubt clouding his mind. “I feel like I’m going to wake up from it soon.” Things like that always ended up being only dreams.

“Why is it a problem? If you wake up and this turns not to be true - it only means I hadn’t got enough courage yet to do so. But I will. In every life and every dream, I will.”

Always so firmly standing in his beliefs. How could someone manage to refuse him anything?

Oboro relaxed. After so long, he finally felt… secure? Everything from no one will be alright. He could believe Takasugi in that. There was nothing in this world that could ever stop him.

Oboro moved his gaze towards the surrounding them flowers. Truly particular ones. Blooming in silence until you notice their passionately vivid colours.

**Author's Note:**

> Soft boys being softly in love~
> 
> Let me know how it turned out in comments or find me on Twitter (@AkikoKitsune)


End file.
